


Future Tense

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hotel Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luke knows immediately he’s made a huge mistake.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Reid is in the hotel room with another man all right, but it’s not some hot, eager hunk. It’s Chris Hughes, of all people.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my old fic from LJ. Luke lets his insecurity get the best of him. Then he and Reid take their relationship to the next level. If you know what I mean, and I don't mean brushing lint off shoulders. It's also the first time in more ways than one.

Luke knows immediately he’s made a huge mistake.

Reid is in the hotel room with another man all right, but it’s not some hot, eager hunk. It’s Chris Hughes, of all people. Chris sits on the side of the bed — and sure, his shirt is off. But as Reid listens to Chris’s heart with a stethoscope, it’s decidedly non-sexual. Chris and Reid look over in unison.

Backing up, Luke stammers. “Sorry, I– I didn’t mean to…I didn’t know you were here.” His palms tingle and he’s slightly light-headed, his suspicion and righteous anger dissipating into nausea and shame.

Reid slings the stethoscope around his neck, his stare zeroing in on Luke like a laser. “Who were you expecting?”

“No one.” Luke swallows hard, his throat suddenly dry. “You, I mean. I saw you in the lobby.”

“Half an hour ago?”

“Right.”

“I didn't see you there. Funny that you didn’t say hello.” Reid’s gaze lowers to Luke’s hand. “And in the meantime you decided to get an extra room key.”

Luke shoves the card and his hands in his pockets uselessly. “I should go.”

Chris speaks up, his voice strained. “Just get in here.”

The slam of the door behind Luke is loud in the tense silence. “I thought—”

“That I was cheating on you.” Reid’s expression is carved from stone.

Luke can only nod miserably. “I—”

“Had the hotel staff watching for me, waiting to give you the key. Boss’s son has certain privileges.”

Luke suddenly feels as if he’s the one who’s been spied on. It’s unnerving. “I’m sorry. It was idiotic. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Chris stands, wavering alarmingly, and Reid steadies him. “Sit down. You need to rest.”

“I need to go to the bathroom and _you_ need to talk to Luke.”

Luke watches as Chris shuffles off, growing concern adding to his confusion. “What’s wrong with Chris?” he whispers.

“I can’t tell you. If I could, I would have on Thursday instead of disappearing for half our date and being miserable company.”

Puzzle pieces lock into place. “The patient you’ve been so worried about. It’s Chris.”

“Yes. That’s all I can say, so please don’t ask anything more.”

“No one knows about this, do they? Bob? Katie?”

“He’s hiding out here to avoid them. I’ve tried every day to get him to tell them, but it’s his choice. I can’t force him. And neither can you. You can’t tell anyone, Luke.”

“I wouldn’t!”

“Well, sometimes I don’t know what you would and wouldn’t do. How long have you been keeping tabs on me?”

Luke’s indignation evaporates. “Noah told me this morning that he saw you here yesterday. With another man. Your arm around him, going into the elevator.”

Reid barks out a humourless laugh. “Noah! This just keeps getting better. Bet he couldn’t wait to tell you.”

“It wasn’t like that!” By habit, Luke’s hackles rise, but deep down he knows the truth there.

“Of course the noble Mr. Mayer would never dream of such base behaviour. Yet you think I’m merrily fucking other men in hotel rooms.”

Luke hadn’t believed it at first, but Noah had seemed so certain. _And how long will Reid wait?_ “Reid, I’m sorry.”

“For the record, I was helping Chris walk, and if Noah thinks that’s what intimacy looks like, he’s been doing it wrong.”

Luke has to look away as embarrassment flushes his skin. He feels young and foolish and small.

From the bathroom comes the unmistakable sound of retching, and Reid sighs. “You have to go.”

“I hope he’s okay.” Luke backs up toward the door. “I hope…we’re okay.”

Reid softens and is about to say something when there’s a _thud_. “We’ll talk later.” He turns away, all business and efficiency as he goes to tend to Chris.

Luke rides the elevator downstairs, watching the floors flick by in a daze. The desk clerk, a college student named Rob who will give out any key in the hotel for the right price, raises an eyebrow. Luke wordlessly returns the key card and settles down in one of the overstuffed chairs in the lounge to wait.

*

Two hours later and close to midnight, Reid emerges from the elevator. Luke jumps to his feet, jittery with nervous energy as he approaches. “Can we talk?”

Reid nods wearily. “Katie should be in bed by now.”

“I got a room upstairs.” Luke tries to joke. “No one else is in there, I swear.”

“Okay.” Reid doesn’t smile back.

Luke’s stomach feels like a pretzel, twisted it on itself. Up on the tenth floor, he fumbles with the key, dropping it before sticking it in the wrong way twice. Inside the room, he wishes for a powerful moment he could guzzle one of the bottles from the mini bar. Maybe two. Or three. Or ten. Instead, he takes a deep breath and blows it out. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are.” Reid keeps his distance.

“At first, I didn’t believe it. But it kept nagging at me and I started imagining you with someone else and I couldn’t stand it. I was jealous. Which is no excuse.”

Reid runs his hand over his face. “What I don’t understand is how you thought for a moment I could want anyone else.”

“Because we haven’t had sex. And you’re really hot and I’m sure there’s no shortage of men lining up.” Ready to take Luke's place.

Laughing incredulously, Reid shakes his head. “That’s what you think of me? That I’ll just go have sex with the first guy to come along because you want to wait?”

“No! I don’t think that.”

“Clearly you do. Even though I’m completely, _ludicrously_ in love with you, and I stayed in this one — no, _half_ -horse town for you, and quit my job for you and—”

“You’re what?” Luke’s head spins as joy, stronger and purer than any Luke has experienced, blossoms in his chest, warm and glowing. “Reid.”

“You like me. I know. Noah is your great love.” Reid turns away. “You don’t need to explain it again. Forget I said anything. I’m tired. I need to go.”

Luke ducks around him and grasps Reid’s shoulders. “Noah was my first love. _Was._ Past tense. Because I fell in love with you, Reid. I love _you_.” Luke feels the conviction and truth of his words in the marrow of his bones.

“You don’t need to say that.” Reid tries to back away.

Luke’s grip is unwavering. “I do. It’s the truth.”

Even as Reid shakes his head, his arms steal around Luke’s waist. “Don’t say it just to make things better. Please don’t.”

“I think it really started that day in the elevator. Listening to you talk about the brain, your passion for it. Your affection. Seeing you vulnerable, that part of you that most people will never know. I fell and I haven’t stopped.”

Reid kisses him then. Rough and fast at first, his hands tangling in Luke’s hair, tongue claiming his mouth, sudden hardness pressing into Luke’s hip. When they gasp for air, the fire flickers and then it’s soft and tender, Luke leaning into Reid bonelessly, breathing him in.

Taking a step back, Reid’s palm is flat against Luke’s chest as Luke tries to follow. “We should go now.”

“Go?” Luke blinks, confused. “Where?”

“If you want to wait, we should go.”

It’s possibly the very last thing on Luke’s mind. He has waited more than long enough. He takes a deep breath. “What I said before, about wanting to wait. I need to tell you something.”

“What?” Reid’s arm stretches, keeping Luke at bay.

“I’m nervous. And a little bit scared. Noah and I never…we tried a couple of times, but it was painful and awkward and Noah was happy just doing other stuff.” Luke’s throat is like sandpaper as the truth scrapes out. “What I’m saying is…” He stares at his sneakers.

Reid tips up Luke’s chin, his gaze intent as he inches closer. “What you’re saying is you’ve never had anyone inside you.”

Desire shivers over Luke’s skin. He nods. “I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you.”

There’s no more distance between them, and Reid holds him close for a long moment, his arms tight around Luke’s back. “Not possible.”

The weight is lifted and Luke seeks Reid’s mouth again, stroking his tongue, exploring. Reid kisses him back as their hands roam, squeezing and caressing, snaking underneath material to find bare skin.

Luke suckles the soft juncture of Reid’s neck and collarbone, his voice muffled there. “I want you so much.”

“Are condoms and lube on the room service menu?”

“They can be.”

Luke feels Reid’s laugh rumble in his chest. “Full service at the Lakeview, huh?”

Reluctantly, Luke breaks away and picks up the room phone. “Rob. Can you go next door to the all-night pharmacy?” After he places their order, feeling only slightly embarrassed, he turns to Reid. “Fifteen minutes.”

They launch at each other in unison, kissing with abandon. Luke tears at the buttons on Reid’s shirt, not caring when one pops clean off. Heat and eagerness and _wanting_ boil in Luke’s veins, like he would climb right into Reid’s skin if he could. He drops to his knees, tearing at Reid’s belt, but Reid stays Luke’s hands and joins him on the carpet.

They both breathe heavily already. Cupping Luke’s cheek, Reid kisses him softly, slowing their pace. He leans their foreheads together, breath tickling Luke’s lips. “I don’t ever want you to be afraid.”

Reid looks at him with a tenderness that makes Luke’s heart soar, lost high among the clouds. _Reid loves him_. Luke presses feathery kisses to Reid’s face, and they hold each other close, clothes hanging off, smiles blooming.

When Rob finally knocks discreetly, Luke is spread-eagled on the bed, naked, with Reid kneeling between his legs, head buried in Luke’s crotch. The sweet pressure of his lips as they stretch around Luke’s cock is so good that Luke almost doesn’t want to answer the door.

 _Almost_.


	2. Chapter 2

Since he’s still half dressed, it’s Reid who answers the door. 

After tossing a wad of cash and securing the _Do Not Disturb_ sign, Reid stands at the end of the bed. His hardness tents the front of his trousers, which he steps out of moments later. Briefs and socks join the rest of their scattered clothing on the floor. 

Luke watches, the anticipation going to his head like the bubbles in forbidden champagne. _It’s really going to happen._ Legs spread, his cock jutting up, Luke suddenly feels very exposed. He moves to sit up and pull down the duvet. 

“Don’t hide.” 

With Noah, the lights had always been off at night, but Reid stares boldly, lamps blazing. Luke finds he likes it. _A lot._ His cock aches to be touched again, and Luke’s fingers curl into a fist as he tries to resist. 

Reid watches, a smile lifting his lips. “Go on. Let me see you.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Luke reaches down and strokes himself, eyes locked with Reid’s. Before tonight they hadn’t gone further than hand jobs in the front seat of Reid’s Audi, and excitement sings through Luke’s body. He jerks himself, careful not to go too far. He doesn’t want to come yet. Not until Reid is inside him.

At the mere thought, Luke’s balls tighten and he squeezes the base of his cock. “Reid. Please.” 

Relenting, Reid tips the bag onto the duvet and crawls between Luke’s legs. Leaning over, he kisses Luke lightly before turning his undivided attention to Luke’s body. He licks and sucks and kisses his way down Luke’s chest. Luke’s nipples tingle as Reid teases them mercilessly, nipping with his teeth and soothing with his tongue.

Luke touches as much of Reid as he can. Shoulders, head, neck, back, arms. He caresses everything within reach, eager for more. Eager for _everything_. 

Instead of dipping lower to where Luke’s hardness strains, begging for attention, Reid stretches out over him. Luke groans as their erections rub together, sandwiched between them. He pulls Reid’s head down, and they kiss until they’re short of breath. 

Reid straddles Luke’s thighs, peering down seriously, his touch feather-light on Luke’s cheek. “I want you to be sure.” 

“Yes.” Luke doesn’t hesitate. “ _Yes_.”

Reid presses another kiss to Luke’s lips and reaches for the lube. Bending Luke’s knees, he places his feet flat on the mattress. With one slick finger, he penetrates Luke, stretching him with infinite patience. Part of Luke wants to grab Reid’s wrist and slam his fist inside, and he moans as another finger joins the first. When the third inches in, Luke trembles with need.

“Ever done this to yourself?” 

Luke nods. “I wanted to know what it was like.”

With his free hand, Reid gives his own cock a tug. He curls his fingers inside Luke, brushing his prostate, and an incredible flare of pleasure ripples outward. “Oh, it’s better than this.” Reid smiles.

“It doesn’t bother you?” Luke has to ask. The words have been circling and they break free.

Reid’s brow furrows and he stops moving, his fingers still inside Luke. “What?”

“That I’m not…more experienced.” He imagines it’s been a long time since Reid had to go this slowly with anyone.

With a final twist, Reid’s fingers slide out, slick with lube, and he takes hold of Luke’s cock, stroking lightly. He glances down at his own hard-on. “Does it look like I mind?” He leans down and kisses Luke softly. “Stop worrying.”

Luke smiles and watches Reid roll on a condom and coat it liberally with the slippery gel. Luke’s body throbs with wanting and he swears he can feel it down to the soles of his feet. He starts to roll over onto his stomach, but Reid stops him with a hand on Luke’s shoulder.

“But...don’t I have to turn over?”

Judging by the flash of surprise on Reid’s face before he smothers it, Luke is missing something. He blushes, embarrassed, but Reid kisses him soothingly. “It’s all right,” he whispers. “I didn’t know the first time either.”

Hands gentle, Reid presses Luke back onto the mattress and lifts his legs up onto Reid’s shoulders, one after the other. Luke is opened and exposed and then he understands how it can happen face to face between two men. “Oh.” Luke has no idea how he missed this memo, and wonders what else he doesn’t know.

“Feel okay?”

“Uh huh.” It feels vulnerable and exciting and sexy, and Luke’s pulse races.

Reid kisses him thoroughly, relaxing him. Grounding him. Luke feels the head of Reid’s cock at his hole and he grasps Reid’s hips, urging him on, finished with waiting. Slow and steady, Reid pushes forward.

Breath frozen in his lungs, Luke tenses. Even with all the lube, it stings as Reid stretches him, working his way inside. Then there’s a stab of _pain_ and Luke screws his eyes shut.

“Look at me.” Reid has stopped moving, and he brushes Luke’s hair back. 

Luke opens his eyes, blinking rapidly as tears threaten shamefully. “I’m sorry.” 

“Let go.” Reid kisses Luke’s eyelids tenderly. “I’ve got you.” His fingers trace a pattern on Luke’s thigh.

Holding Reid’s gaze, Luke exhales and feels himself opening up. The pain gives way to burning as Reid moves in deeper, sparks of pleasure flickering. Reid rubs against his prostate, and Luke’s cock, gone soft against his belly, twitches back to life. 

When Reid is all the way in, Luke looks down at their joined bodies as a rush of heady excitement washes over him. He can feel Reid throbbing inside him. A _part_ of him. They share a smile, and Reid pulls out a few inches before sliding back home.

Not caring if it hurts, Luke rocks up, wanting more. Reid moves shallowly, establishing an even, gentle rhythm. Sweat beads on his forehead and Luke can see the control he exerts, the care he takes not to go too hard or too fast. Luke squeezes experimentally with his inner muscles, and Reid groans, his arms quivering momentarily.

Luke decides he wants to see Reid lose control. 

He squeezes again and lifts his hips, taking Reid deeper. Their eyes are locked together as Luke’s fingers dig into Reid’s back, urging him to drive in, to claim him fully. Reid mutters as he increases his tempo. “So good, Luke.”

Luke reaches for one of Reid’s hands on the bed beside him, threading their fingers together. “I love you so much.”

They kiss, mouths open, desperate, seeking. All restraint lost, the pleasure and pain collide as Reid thrusts, reaching up between their bodies to stroke Luke’s cock in concert with the force of his hips, plunging into Luke’s tightness. Luke’s ragged breathing becomes little moans as the sweet pressure builds. He’s never felt so connected to another person. So _alive_.

Luke squeezes Reid’s fingers so hard his nails will leave half-moon marks in Reid’s skin, and he grips Reid’s back with his other hand, pulling him closer, closer. Sweat shines on Luke’s body and he struggles for air, heart hammering in his chest as he gets close, the fire taking over as all his nerve-endings seem to converge on where Reid completes him.

“Love you, Luke.” Reid grits it out, gasping.

Luke dives over the edge, flying apart with a cry as his orgasm crashes out like a tidal wave. Long ropes of come splash his chest as he shudders, pure bliss in every pore. He clamps down on Reid and fixes his gaze on him, not wanting to miss a second. Reid strains, lips parted as he thrusts rapidly, his eyes dark with desire and need.

Panting, Luke’s voice is little more than a whisper. “I wish you could come inside me. Fill me up.”

Muscles flexed, Reid groans Luke's name, jerking as he climaxes with a final push into Luke’s tender ass. Luke hopes one day they won’t need condoms, and he can feel Reid’s seed, hot and wet. Chest rising and falling, Reid holds himself up as the tremors abate. After a few deep breathes, he pulls out slowly and lowers Luke’s legs to the mattress. 

Reid presses a kiss to the inside of Luke’s knee and disappears to the bathroom. He returns with a warm, moist washcloth, wiping Luke clean before stretching out beside him. Luke’s heartbeat slows as he turns onto his side and draws Reid into his arms. Their legs tangle and they watch each other, heads close on the pillow.

Luke smiles. “Hi.” 

“Hi.”

“Wow.” 

“Yeah.” Reid’s palm slides over Luke’s backside gently. 

Luke is utterly sated and content and _loved_. He grins, giddy with delight. Reid returns Luke’s smile, his expression as close to beaming as Luke has ever seen. 

“So, how long can you keep the room, Mr. Snyder?” 

“Long as I want, Dr. Oliver.” Luke kisses him lightly. “Boss’s son, after all.”

“Wonder what else we can order through room service.”

Luke laughs, warm and safe in Reid’s arms. The possibilities are endless.


End file.
